gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Taromaru/@comment-26976801-20150911033444/@comment-26976801-20150919021326
"You're calling the dog a "nuisance" when Yuki, the main fucking character of a zombie apocalypse show, is a delusional escapist who has constantly prevented the cast from discussing the seriousness of their situation. The general tone of the show has been a mesh of both lightheartded and mournful atmospheres." I think you only watched the anime and didn't read the manga, otherwise you should be already aware Yuki is not anymore (at least not 100%) the same "delusional" character, or, if you wanna call her so, "dead weight" for the team (according to your own stated opinion) as she was in the first ark. Now actually Yuuri, which was probably the most competent and the "leader" of the team, is in a delusional state...Also, the "tone" of the manga is much more dark and grim since the beginning (including the brief Taromaru's appearance on it) compared to the anime. I suggest you to go and read it, or next time clarify if you are only talking about the anime (I stated in my previous comment I was comparing the anime to the manga...), but "perhaps" since you called it "show" probably you only watched/talked about the anime...I compared anime vs manga in the Taromaru's case many times... "The dog did not contribute to the lightheartedness anymore than the silly antics of the elementary-school-looking lolis." That's Norimitsu's decission pal, if you don't like either the "silly antics" and/or the "loli look" from actually 16 to 18 years old high school not-elementary-ones girls (which i have no problems to admit it confusses most spectators...you can also blame Sadoru Chiba for being the original illustrator) just don't watch the anime/read the manga and "move along", there is plenty of material from several other topics in the Japanese market, including more zombie stories if you are just interested on that ones "The playful scenes with the dog and the girls, alike, offer the same aesthetic yet you're only critical of the dog's presence." This is Taromaru's comment page...HELLO??? What do you want from me? To talk about Miki x Kurumi relationship on Taromaru's page??? Also, I have criticized many things in the past about GG, not just the dog's presence on the anime, you obviously didn't look up for my other comments/posts/edits, otherwise you would have noticed I started EVERY SINGLE discussion post on the speculation forum to this present day... "I'm convinced that anyone who actually wanted the dog to die is a fucking loser who does not appreciate it stealing screentime away from their precious "waifus."" Ok, ok, now you show your "true face" here...and the "real" reason behind your post... First, calm down a little... Second, I highly recommend you to read the GG Wikia policy Site Policy Third, you are directly insulting me, and probably many other fans which wanted Taromaru dead, just for keeping the story more faithful to the manga, or because many of us consider it (and which good reasons, some of them I stated before) as the main cause of the low ratings on the TV show on the latter episodes (or for any other *whatever* personal reason) But back to your comment...it is highly offensive. AGAIN: "I'm convinced '''that '''anyone who actually wanted the dog to die is a fucking loser who does not appreciate it stealing screentime away from their precious "waifus."" Just look. Read your own sentence again. I marked it with bold so you can easily see all your "negativity" and "agression" over there...according to you I'm a f... loser and I have some kind of envy from Taromaru since it stolen screentime from my "waifus"? Please...the "f... loser" part you can hide it where the sun doesn't reach you (:D) and...waifus? No, no, I already have a wife in real life, so no thanks, I don't need to "play" with 2D characters or dolls/figurines/anime pillows...anything I said or will say about, mmmhhh...in GG from Kurumi and Hika only probably is just about my personal tastes...is like if I come here and say, since 'your own comment '"anon hates all the look-alike-lolis from the story since he loves Taromaru and then he likes zoophilia...and probably also loves the ponies from My Little Pony and is a furry...and maybe is not even a he, is a she! Yuri love with Pinkie Pie!" See how stupid and agressive is your own conclusion? And see how do you directly insult not only me, but many of us with your "statement"??? And how unfair it would sound reversed back to you? So, "anon" from Charlotte, North Carolina (hey! I have a friend on Asheville, maybe you can tell him "hi" for me some day even if you are like...2 hours max far driving time? 115-125 miles driving from there?) using Time Warner Cable Internet as your provider/ISP (my second guess is you may be from Ashburn, Virginia, but I have business to do instead running a full real traceback directly to you :) ), next time be a good boy (or maybe a girl? :P) and respect the wikia rules, eh? n.n